Tummfraw
A ''tummfraw is a place where Obeas leave malcadh pups to die. There are several kinds of ''tummfraws, such as in rivers to drown, open spaces, an area where the malcadh may be eaten, crushed by elk, deer, moose, or caribou, or simply die of starvation and/or hypothermia. Another tummfraw might be mountains, where avalanches can may occur, which is where the 501st Fengo, Hamish, was left. Description Tummfraws are where Obeas abandon malcadh ''pups to die. They are basically anywhere where it is hard to survive or any unlucky place. Like Faolan's: a cracking icy riverbank hanging over the water. Practices and Traditions The Watch After winning a ''gaddergnaw and before joining the Sacred Watch, a gnaw wolf is told his or her tummfraws by the Fengo. It is said when they reach their place of abandonment, the gnaw wolf feels a connection. That is part of their Slaan Leat. History 'Lone Wolf' A silver she-wolf, Morag, is going to give birth to her third litter. But she sensed that this birth would not be same as the others, so Morag went by-lang. However, Shibaan, the obea, tracked her down and took the only silver pup, who had a splayed paw, to the tummfraw of a riverbank, where the ice could crack any minute . When the pup is about to drown, he is rescued by a female grizzly, who had lost her last new-born to a pair of cougars. She takes him in and names the pup Faolan. "Fao" meaning both wolf and river. And "lan" means gift. And The grizzly becomes known as Thunderheart to Faolan. He called her "Thunderheart" because the sound of her thunderous heart beating. 'Shadow Wolf' In Shadow Wolf, Duncan MacDuncan dies and climbs to the Cave of Souls. Lael, the new MacDucan Obea, used a clearing with a tree stump for the little pup she had. The pup, instead of being killed by owls or passing caribou, was killed by Heep, who later blamed it on Faolan. 'Watch Wolf' After winning the gaddergnaw, the Fengo of the Watch, Finbar, tells Faolan and Edme where their tummfraws are. Faolan's is an icy riverbank he knew it was a riverbank because Thunderheart told him so, but he didn't know which one. Edme's was the northmost part on the Crooked Back Ridge. Faolan feels a sensation when he goes to his tummfraw and decides to make a drumlyn for Thunderheart at the cave they lived in, yet when Edme reached her's, she didn't feel anything when she reached her tummfraw. ''This is because she was a ''malcadh ''made, and she was never abandoned as a pup. Types of ''Tummfraws ''﻿''There are several types of tummfraws, for example: *An icy riverbank *A mountain *A moose/caribou trail *In the Black Glass Desert. *Near a volcano *By the Outermost *By the Sea of Vastness *The Crooked Back Ridge *In the open *An owl flight path *An avalanche area *Any other place where a pup might die quickly *A place where there are a lot of predators Category:Wolf Words and Traditions Category:Culture Category:Locations Category:Lone Wolf Settings Category:Watch Wolf Settings Category:Shadow Wolf Settings